


Make Me Tin-Man

by guineamania



Series: Birdbrain [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Harry and Tony Feud, Homecoming AU, I'm doing it my way, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Team Iron Man, Peter has serious thinking to do, Sorry but true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Peter thought it was all over after Berlin but he had a feeling this was only the beginning. A superhero civil war.The accords are still thriving and Iron Man is in the lead to hunt down the rogue heroes. Harry Potter, AKA Maestro, has sworn to destroy the accords. Peter Parker just wants to take down a Vulture.





	Make Me Tin-Man

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this has taken so long: life has kicked me hard and I'm having a mid life crisis at 22 so fun times
> 
> This happens after my version of Civil War which is in the process of being written now. In summary it is more like the comics with the superhero registration act threatening the life and freedom of all those with powers. Harry fought on Cap's side in the big battle. That's pretty much all you need to know for this to make sense that isn't explained in the fic
> 
> Let me know if there is anything else you want to see in this verse - next fic is likely to be how Clint and Harry met :) #MeetCute

“Evening Peter,” Harry chimed, stood in Peter’s kitchen seemingly making hot chocolate.

“Hi Mr Barton, where’s Aunt May?” Peter frowned, slowly edging around the wizard.

“She had to nip out but said I could wait for you to get back from the internship for a chat,” the wizard smiled, placing a cup in front of Peter and sitting down.

“Does Mr Stark know you are here? As like aren’t you a criminal or something now?” Peter didn’t realise that anyone apart from Tony and Happy knew Peter’s civilian identity. However, Harry was magic and hadn’t seemed too phased about revealing his true identity to Spiderman.

“Technically yes but that inconveniences me and I’m not taking it too seriously. Tony wouldn’t dare to try and arrest me and I am working with the powers at be to revoke the accords. I wanted to talk to you, sit,” Peter did.

“Revoke the accords, Tony said that they were to keep everyone safe?” Peter questioned, slightly dazed as Harry growled.

“Tony Stark is one of my best friends. But he is guilt ridden and single minded, he has not seen the impact the accords would have on everyday people’s lives and that is the main thing I wanted to bring to your attention. Peter why do you keep your identity secret?” Harry asked, the confusion was ever growing.

“Because Aunt May wouldn’t let me be a hero and it would be dangerous if people could track me down at school or at home,” Peter answered, Harry was nice and everything but there was a tension deep down.

“The second reason is what the accords would ruin, they would require that every mutant, superhero, vigilante, magic user reveal their name and their powers to the government. No matter how much Tony guarantees that won’t get out, it will. I won’t sign, and I won’t condone anyone else doing so if it will put their life in danger,” Harry explained, and Peter did have to admit it made sense. He could hack with the best of them and knew that leaks were entirely possible. What would he do if Aunt May got hurt because of his decisions?

“But I have to sign, Mr Stark, he’s given me everything and I can’t be a criminal,” Peter was starting to panic.

“All I’m asking of you is to stall okay?” Harry’s presence was soothing. “Keep your head down, don’t sign, this little thing here is a magical communications device okay. It’s like a pager,” Harry passed Peter a little red matchbox.

“What’s a pager?” Peter questioned and Harry breathed a deep calming breath.

“If you need help, with anything I want you to press this button and I will come help. I apologise for the way I reacted to you in Berlin, Tony recruiting a kid to fight did not sit well with me and I don’t blame you for that,” Harry was growing on Peter as they sipped the best hot chocolate Peter had ever drunk.

“Why? Not that I’m not grateful Mr Barton but we are on different sides and Tony doesn’t seem to want to listen to me or help me as he’s too busy. Why would you?” Harry’s lip twitched into a small smile.

“I was thrown into a fight when I was younger than you. I had no training, no help and no information. And it killed me, I won’t made you have to learn on your own,” Harry smiled and the door thudded open.

“So many visitors today, Mr Stark is here too,” Aunt May announced from the corridor, Peter could feel Harry’s magic lift the ‘pager’ into his pocket.

“If you could give the three of us a moment May then I’ll take you and Peter out for dinner,” Tony smiled, kissing May on the cheek.

“Boys wanting to talk shop,” she rolled her eyes as she left. The smiles dropped from the remaining occupants of the room. With a wave of his hand an oppressive cloud of energy settled over them, and then Harry spoke.

“Hello Tony,” Harry didn’t move but the light-hearted kindness had faded away.

“Hello Barton, don’t suppose you’ll just put these on for me?” Tony threw a clunky pair of glowing handcuffs down on the table.

“Make me tin-man,” Harry retorted and Peter nearly choked on his hot chocolate.

“Why are you here?” Tony effortlessly brushed aside the Tony-esque insult as Harry looked slightly proud of himself.

“I felt bad for the way I left it with Peter here in Berlin and wanted to make the effort to apologise for the hexes I threw his way in my anger,” Harry was ever the diplomat.

“Harry I can’t keep protecting you if you flaunt your location this way. And I don’t know what you have your magic friends trying to do but stop,” Tony seemed tired and Peter was worried for his mentor.

“We were just talking. He didn’t try anything,” Peter defended his new magical friend.

“Bye Harry, stay out of this or sign,” Tony dismissed the wizard.

“Never, see ya around Spidey,” Harry nodded to Peter, crushed the handcuffs in his bare hands before disappearing with a loud pop.

“He certainly knows how to make an exit,” Peter nodded slowly and awkwardly as the haze of energy faded around them and Tony fumed.

Peter had almost forgotten he had the pager during the situation with the Vulture. Until he returned after the disaster at Liz’s party and being kicked to the curb by Tony who didn’t even care enough to shout at him in person. Once Ned left, Peter began to angrily throw clothes and his suit into his backpack. The tiny red box fell out of his hoodie pocket and rattled on the floor. Tony didn’t want anything to do with him. Tony wanted him to keep recovering stolen bikes instead of caring about the bigger picture. Harry seemed to care even when they were fighting against each other. The red box was added to the backpack, he might need it.

Karen was nice, but Peter was starting to realise that maybe Tony was trying to help him by blocking everything off. However, there was so much in the suit that he didn’t know how to use but he didn’t think he needed. Instant kill mode, why would he need an instant kill mode? Laying on top of the storage container was the time he needed to think some things through and Tony knew he could hack, why put something so dangerous in his hands. It was like Harry said, he had been equipped up for war and just left to work it out himself. Like Harry said. It took a few seconds for the thoughts to fall together. His backpack, he brought it with him and Harry said he could always call for help. The red pager was at the bottom and Peter didn’t hesitate to press the button. In hindsight, maybe he should have had some hesitation in calling a war criminal to his aid but Peter’s life was weird enough as it is. Immediately, nothing happened. Peter didn’t really know what he was expecting to happen when he pressed the button but the tense silence stretched on. It was probably only a minute but it felt like an hour before a familiar pop announced Harry’s arrival into the hanger. “Peter, you right?” Harry called out from the floor by the storage container.

“Harry, you came!” Peter shouted, dropping down with the backpack and pager in hand.

“Of course I did. I gave you my word and my word is worth a lot,” Harry clasped Peter’s shoulder before looking around the hanger, “What’s going on?”

“There’s a guy, Vulture he calls himself, and he is stealing debris from the New York Invasion to create new weapons. He tried to steal from here and I got trapped in. My friend has a piece of the tech and it’s a bomb. I need to get to him,” Peter rattled off the brief summary of the past week at a mile a minute.

“Okay where is your friend. We’ll aperate there, you just need to hold my arm as tight as you can and don’t let go,” Harry explained, pulled on his mask and hood, and offered his arm. Harry had luckily been to a restaurant round the corner from the competition and after Peter had put on his backpack and mask they were gone.

Harry called it apperating. Peter never wanted to do it again.

“The Midtown team? They won and were planning to celebrate by seeing the Washington Monument,” security guards were always more inclined to help when being asked by one of the Avengers. Harry, well Maestro really, had managed to avoid the public scrutiny that plagued Captain America and so wasn’t actively being hunted by law enforcement.

“Thank you for your help,” Harry replied but the duo were already moving away towards the monument. “You’ll need to swing, I’ll fly,” Harry stated, his broom tapped by his wand sprung to full size.

“Can’t we, yuh know, teleport,” Peter waved his hands. Harry shook his head with a fond smile; Peter had been getting that reaction from Harry a lot and it was baffling. It was the exact reaction that Aunt May had when he was telling her about science stuff she didn’t understand.

“I’ve never been there and if I try to apperate we may get lost and reform, in something,” Harry explained with a wince and Peter definitely did not want to do that. “Meet you there, we need to get that bomb away from your friends as quickly as we can. Don’t wait for me, I wont wait for you,” Peter nodded and, without hesitation, Harry shot into the air.

The explosion shook the ground as Peter tried to climb the side of the monument. His friends were in there. His friends were in an enclosed metal box where an alien bomb went off. “Peter, grab on!” Harry shouted, leaning off his broom with a gloved hand outstretched. Once again, a little thought flashed through his mind, should he be trusting people that Mr Stark was trying to lock up? But then he went to Europe with a man he had only met once to fight in a superhero civil war so impulsive actions were his forte. Peter grabbed onto Harry’s wrist and the wizard swung Peter onto the back of the broom. It was surprisingly comfortable for a twig. Flying on a broom came with the same rush as swinging. They shot into the air towards the top of the monument, the wind racing past them as Peter gripped onto Harry’s waist as tightly as he could. “Bombarda!” Harry exclaimed and the window exploded in a wave of glass and brick. “Head in, save them from above. I’ll head in from the bottom,” Harry shouted over the roar of the wind. Deferring to the senior tactical mind, Peter leapt through the window. His friends were in the lift. The explosion had knocked out the roof and the cables were crackling from the weight. Webs flew from his wrists to grip onto the teetering elevator box. “Spiderman?” Flash exclaimed and, of course, scrambled up the webs as soon as he could.

“Yeah, yeah, everyone out. One at a time,” Peter dropped his voice an octave as MJ proceeded to climb out. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold them but any rush would cause the webs to break faster. Liv was the last one out, she reached up and time stopped. The webs broke. Peter could see his first crush falling away from him, screaming and falling. He could do this. He was good enough for the big league. Hell … he beat up the Falcon and stole Captain America’s shield. Time began to move and Peter shot his webs to grab Liv by the chest and arm. Bullseye. He slid forward but managed to keep hold of her.

“Arresto momentum!” Harry shouted from down below and the lift carriage slowed to a gentle stop, protecting the integrity of the monument.

When the whole debate team were safely on the ground, Peter was finally able to meet up with Harry who was discussing with the security what had occurred. “Maestro!” Peter would recognise that voice anywhere. Iron Man was stood across the square with a SHIELD strike force circling round and herding away civilians.

“Stark,” Harry sighed, and stepped towards the attacking force. Which was a mistake, as soon as he stepped away from Peter and the security guard, a light blue forcefield shot up and shimmered in the air in a circle just surrounding Harry. When he reached out to touch the forcefield, a zap of electricity elicited a grunt of pain from the magician.

“I wouldn’t try anything. Studying your powers allowed me to design this, means it will sense you and that shock is nothing,” Tony warned, his face mask peeling away. Harry holstered his wand on his wrist before tucking his hands behind his back.

“You’ve been planning this. Waiting for me to make a public appearance. It appears I overestimated your humanity Iron Man,” with how close Peter was he could see Harry vibrating with anger.

“If you would come in and sign. Then you could retire happy, like Clint did,” Tony strode towards the imprisoned wizard and looked to Peter. “I know you don’t want a life on the run Maestro like Cap and Wanda and Pietro. Join the winning side, leave Spiderman alone, and call off your lawyers,” Tony bartered and this time Harry snarled.

“The accords are barbaric, people will die if you carry on down this road. This isn’t about collateral damage and you just don’t see the arm. This is registration, this is tracking American citizens who deserve the right to freedom and privacy as much as ‘normal’ humans do. And then what comes next, employers firing mutants because of their genes, people hunting those who are different. I will not let this happen on my watch. You will have to kill me, for I will never sign and never give up my secrets,” Harry was vibrating with a rage that didn’t suit the short, curly haired wizard. Even Tony looked shocked at the outburst but the SHIELD strike force were closing in. With a resigned sigh, Tony threw another pair of the glowing handcuffs through the forcefield.

“Put them on. You can’t fight all of us and this team is fully prepared to take you down. If you fight, then we will have to worry about collateral damage,” Tony painted his public appearance smile back on his face as he hissed the instructions.

“Spiderman, don’t worry we’ll sort this out. Deal with Vulture, I have faith in you and your powers. Don’t let anyone tell you what you can and can’t do,” Harry smiled at the teen whose heart twisted. Harry did believe in him.

“Maestro, no. Tony no,” Peter managed to choke out. Harry had been the first one who seemed to really care about Peter as a person not Spiderman. Tony just recruited him as an apprentice hero and had proceeded to either ignore him or shout at him. He was not just going to go to school and give directions to tourists anymore. He needed to go out there and save people, Harry was willing to help him and Tony was going to lock Harry away.

“Spidey, this man is dangerous. He lies and tricks, you have known him for little more than a week and already he has you wrapped round his finger. If people will not sign then they are hiding something,” Tony argued and that flicked a switch. Peter’s spidey sense flared into action, encouraging him to turn away and duck. Pure energy ripped through his body as Harry let go of his powers in a rage. The magician’s eyes glowed a toxic green and the hot power was terrifying.

“I do not lie. I never lie!” Harry roared but the shield did not budge. The magical power was soon replaced with an electrical equivalent and Harry dropped to his knees within the bubble. There was nothing Peter could do as he just stood and watched Harry’s muscles twitch as the electricity flowed through them until he was out cold.

Peter laid in bed staring at the splintering boards holding up the top of his bunk bed. Tony had offered him a place in the Avengers and he said no. Tony had been right originally, he needed to train and work harder to be able to stand on his own against the villains. But he couldn’t lie and say Harry’s words stayed with him. If he revealed his identity and signed the accords then his life would be ruined; he would have to give up Spiderman or only be Spiderman and Peter wasn’t there yet. Also the threat to those he cared about was too high; Tony only had Pepper who had bodyguards and a high tech tower to protect her, Peter had Ned and Aunt May and MJ to think about. His decision wasn’t just about him and just because people are different doesn’t mean they should be monitored. Hawkeye was monitored, Captain America and Black Widow were fugitives, no one had seen Scarlet Witch or Quicksilver in months, Harry was imprisoned. Peter thought it was all over after Berlin but he had a feeling this was only the beginning. A superhero civil war.


End file.
